googologiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:IvanP/WolframAlpha
Wolfram|Alpha versteht sich als computational knowledge engine. Auf eine Suchanfrage in natürlicher Sprache versucht der Online-Dienst, eine Antwort zu berechnen. Unterstützt werden diverse Themenbereiche, ich kann zum Beispiel fragen, wie viele Basketbälle in eine Boeing 747 reinpassen (How many basketballs fit in a Boeing 747?), und erhalte 140 000 als ungefähre Antwort. Zusätzlich werden mir (130 000 bis 150 000) als Wertebereich (die Anzahl variiert mit der Packungsdichte) sowie die zur Schätzung verwendeten Daten angezeigt; ein Klick auf „Show details“ blendet eine Erläuterung ein, wie die Schätzung zustande kommt. Ich bin davon sehr beeindruckt. Auf dieser Seite werden Fehler und Eastereggs in Wolfram|Alpha gesammelt. Fehler Die Ausgabe bei distance in which the Millennium Falcon can make the Kessel Run enthält eine Klammer zu viel. In der Ausgabe bei flux capacitor ist „''movies''“ kursiv. Die Ausgabe bei How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? (How much wood would a woodchuck chuck? (purported quantity)) passt nicht: Die Zahl 361,9237001 cm3 stammt nicht aus dem Zungenbrecher, sondern aus dem Paper. In der Ausgabe bei When is Judgment Day? fehlt ein Leerzeichen zwischen „''Terminator 2: Judgment Day''“ und „Skynet“. Zur schwachen Goldbachschen Vermutung: Der Preis von Faber and Faber wurde nur für einen Beweis der starken Vermutung ausgelobt. Die Bezeichnung als Landaus erstes Problem trifft nur für die starke Vermutung zu. Verzeichnet ist einerseits auf Wiedersehen (mit Kleinschreibung des ersten Wortes), andererseits Guten Tag (mit Großschreibung des ersten Wortes), außerdem tschüß statt tschüs. Eine bessere Übersetzung als Lebewohl für goodbye als Gruß wäre lebe wohl (Lebewohl ist ein Substantiv, das den Abschiedsgruß bezeichnet), auch wird Danke statt danke als Übersetzung von thank you angeboten. MathWorld zählt den trivialen Knoten oder „Unknoten“ zu den Primknoten, erwähnt jedoch gleichzeitig den Satz von Horst Schubert, dass die Zerlegung von Knoten in Primknoten (abgesehen von der Reihenfolge) eindeutig ist. Dafür müsste der Unknoten aber von der Kategorie ausgeschlossen werden. MathWorld zufolge fand Iwan Winogradow heraus, dass jede ungerade Zahl, die größer als oder gleich 3315 (als ungefähre Entsprechung wird ee16,573 angegeben) ist, die Summe dreier Primzahlen ist. Auf der Website des Autors von Uncle Petros and Goldbach’s Conjecture wird sogar behauptet, Winogradow hätte die schwache Goldbachsche Vermutung bewiesen. In Wirklichkeit zeigte er nur, dass sie für genügend große Zahlen gilt, wobei die angesprochene Zahl auf einen Schüler Winogradows zurückgeht. Sein Name wird von verschiedenen Quellen unterschiedlich geschrieben (Borodzkin, Borodzin, Borozdin, Borozdkin). Er heißt Konstantin Grigoryevich Borozdkin (nach deutscher Transkription Konstantin Grigorjewitsch Borosdkin) und nach seinem Ergebnis ist ee16,038 genügend groß. Er veröffentlichte es ohne Beweis, nur mit einer Anmerkung, wie es erlangt wurde. Im MathWorld-Artikel über die umgekehrte polnische Notation wird Jan Łukasiewicz Jan Lucasiewicz geschrieben. Der Ausdruck (3 + 4) × 5 könne in UPN als 3 × 4 + 5 × ausgedrückt werden, richtig ist es dagegen im alt-Text („3 4 + 5 ×“). F. W. Jordan wurde 1881 geboren, nicht 1882. André-Marie Ampère wurde am 20. Februar 1775 geboren, nicht am 22. Februar 1775 (da wurde er getauft). Pepe the Frog-like curve: „Pepe The Frog Frog“ statt „Pepe the Frog“ Durán, Pérez und Varona zur Frage, ob wir Ergebnissen von Computeralgebrasystemen trauen können: The Misfortunes of a Trio of Mathematicians Using Computer Algebra Systems. Can We Trust in Them? Ein Fehler von Mathematica, der in dem Paper erwähnt wird, soll sein, dass :ThreeJSymbol0}, {s + 1, 0}, {s, 0} den Wert 0 ausgibt, im Widerspruch dazu jedoch die Eingabe :ThreeJSymbol0}, {2, 0}, {1, 0} den Wert Sqrt2/15. Ich will spekulieren, dass das entwickelnde Unternehmen Wolfram das gar nicht als Fehler sehen würde, sondern die Ausgabe als generelles Ergebnis zu sehen sein soll, das nur in bestimmten Fällen gilt. MathWorld erklärt nämlich: :„Care is needed in interpreting analytic representations of Clebsch-Gordan coefficients since these coefficients are defined only on measure zero sets. As a result, "generic" symbolic formulas may not hold it certain cases, if at all. For example, ClebschGordan[ \{ 1, 0 \} , \{ j2, 0 \} , \{ 2, 0 \} ] evaluates to an expression that is "generically" correct but not correct for the special case j_2=1 , whereas ClebschGordan[ \{ 1, 0 \} , \{ 1, 0 \} , \{ 2, 0 \} ] evaluates to the correct value \sqrt{2/3} .“ Das ist natürlich irreführend (oder das Ergebnis ist Unsinn). Die Textstelle ist übrigens mit der Version von Mathematica, die ich verwendet habe, nicht nachvollziehbar, denn :ClebschGordan0}, {j2, 0}, {2, 0} wird zu :Piecewise- 2*j2)*Sqrt[5*(-6 + j2 + j2^2)*Sqrt+ j2))/((3 - j2)!*(4 + j2)!), 1 ≤ j2 ≤ 3}}, 0], im Fall 1 ≤ j2 ≤ 3 ist das Ergebnis also (-1)^(1 - 2*j2)*Sqrt5*(-6 + j2 + j2^2)*Sqrt+ j2))/((3 - j2)!*(4 + j2)!) (sonst 0) und wenn hier j2 = 1 gesetzt wird, lautet die Ausgabe tatsächlich Sqrt2/3. Eastereggs In jeder Zelle der Spalte „Eingabe“ steht von all den Varianten, die Gleiches bewirken, nur diejenige Eingabe, die am ähnlichsten wie die Eingabeinterpretation lautet. Da manchmal mehrere Interpretationen möglich sind, steht dort grau in Klammern, wie Wolfram|Alpha die Eingabe interpretieren soll. Das Eingeklammerte gehört nicht zur eigentlichen Eingabe. In der Spalte „Ausgabe“ ist auch Eingeklammertes zu finden. Dies gehört zu der eigentlichen Ausgabe. Sonstiges * Wolfram|Alpha kennt eine Reihe inoffizieller SI-Präfixe: ultra, quinsa, sorta, cata, astra, vela, vendeka, besa, weka, sansa, dogga, xona, xenna, nona, nava, hella, bronto, ze, whale, queen, fair, beva, hebdo, lacta, myria, myrio, dimi, micri, quicki, wee, avo, xonto, xenno, tiso, weko, vindo, weto, vendeko, pekro * Es kennt das „Potrzebie System of Weights and Measures“. * Wolfram|Alpha kennt zu Gegenständen Kurven, die ihnen ähnlich sind (fun curve). * Am 1. April 2013 gab Wolfram|Alpha Ergebnisse handschriftlich aus.